Modern hydro-softfeel lacquers have special characteristics which make the use of plural component mixing equipment difficult. In particular, the solvent which is required to be used on the catalyst side of the mixing equipment is incompatible with the resin.
The general mixing process for the instant invention is set forth in European Patent EP0116879 in that portions of resin and catalyst are sequentially dosed into an integrator tube where some homogenization takes place and the premixed material is then finally homogenized in a static mixer. This procedure is continuously repeated thus providing a continuous mixed material from the sequential dosing system. Currently, such systems are sold by the assignee of the instant invention under the trademark PRECISIONMIX.